


Wypalony

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: Zamknął oczy, skupiając się tylko na jednej twarzy, jednej zawistnej masce i udręczonym spojrzeniu oczu, które na nowo musiały zapłonąć.By nadać życiu sens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na akcję Oprawcy i Ofiary na forum Imaginarium

  
  


Całe moje ciało płonie, umysł zdaje się rozdarty, a dusza głucha na rozpaczliwe wołanie. Ale nie poddam się.

Do mych uszu nieustannie docierają piskliwe dźwięki; wcześniej były to krzyki, teraz już tylko zlane w jeden dźwięk echo, odbijające się od tysięcy luster, wciąż i wciąż załamujących rzeczywistość, w której się znalazłem.

Jestem sam. Nie wiem ile minęło, jak można liczyć czas w świecie poza czasem? Moi uczniowie poddali się już dawno, widziałem, jak stopniowo oddają się szaleństwu, zapominają kim są, zatracają się w nieustępującym bólu.

Być może ich cel, ich światło, którego powinni byli trzymać się w Mrocznym Wymiarze było zbyt słabe. Ich dusze załamały się jedna po drugiej.

Zostałem sam z nieskończoną ilością czasu, kiedy mogłem znowu trafić na drogę pogrążoną demonami, strachem i nie chcącymi odpuścić wspomnieniami.

Czym było moje światło, wystarczająco silne, by nie pozwolić mi zgładzić się ciemności i mrokowi, który tyle czasu w sobie pielęgnowałem, pozwalając mu urosnąć, aż niemal pożarł moje słabe ciało?

Iskrą. Iskrą, płomieniem, namiętnością tak intensywną, że była w stanie chronić mnie nawet tutaj.

I tak, minuta po minucie, pogrążony bólem, zatracający swoje ciało, swój umysł, walczę o duszę, wiedząc, że tylko ona jest w stanie wyrwać mnie z mroku świata, którego tak bardzo pragnąłem.

Wiem, że w końcu mi się uda, że wrócę. A wówczas cię dopadnę, moja namiętności. I nie wypuszczę nawet na moment.

Aż do końca świata

*

Strange ziewnął przeciągle, wyglądając przez okno, niezdecydowany, czym powinien się zająć. 

Bez rzeczywistego zagrożenia, jakim był Kaecilius, życie zaczęło tracić sens z dnia na dzień. Mimo że Wong ostrzegał go przed multiuniwersum, to nie wydawało się interesować ziemią, sprawiając, że godziny zlewały się w dnie, dnie w tygodnie, miesiące, lata.

Kiedy wszedł na tę drogę przeszło cztery lata temu, wszystko potoczyło się niesamowicie szybko. Nim jego umysł miał szansę ogarnąć ogrom ciążącej na nim odpowiedzialności, był gotów oddać własne życie, zamykając się w pętli z Dormammu, byle tylko ochronić świat, z którego dotychczas jedynie czerpał, odnosząc sukces za sukcesem.  
Mimo oferowanych mu możliwości, cierpiał każdej nocy, gdy jego świat sprowadzał się do płonących, udręczonych oczu i poranionych warg, które wciąż i wciąż powtarzały jego imię.

Obiecując zemstę.

*

 

Coś zaczyna się zmieniać. Dormammu wydaje się niespokojny i Mroczny Wymiar zaczyna wirować mi przed oczami. Wciąż trwam zawieszony w przestrzeni, a mroczna moc przenika prądami moje umęczone istnienie.

Zamykam oczy i skupiam się na _nim_. Nie wiem, która godzina, ale jestem pewien, że jeśli będę próbował, prędzej czy później uda mi się go dosięgnąć.

Widziałem to w jego oczach, gdy zasiałem w jego sercu wątpliwości.

Widziałem udrękę, której ulegnie.

Muszę tylko wytrwać.

*

Oparł dłonie po obu stronach klejnotu, jeszcze raz próbując zrozumieć, co właściwie zamierzał zrobić.

Miał w nocy sen, sen tak intensywny i rzeczywisty, iż nie opuszczało go przekonanie, że to Starożytna znalazła jakiś sposób, by się z nim skomunikować, by wskazać mu drogę, pokazać, że istnieje inne wyjście.

Najgorsze dla niego nie było jednak to, że się pomylił, a to, że dotarło do niego, jak ślepy był. Nie dostrzegł oczywistych znaków, nie przeanalizował wystarczająco dokładnie walk Starożytnej z Keaciliasem, nie zagłębił się w okoliczności jej śmierci.

Po prostu błędnie założył, że jedynym sposobem na walkę ze złem jest pozbycie się go.

Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie uczucie, jakie wywołała w nim walka z Kaeciliusem. Przypomniał sobie tę piękną, brutalną siłę, którą ten mu pokazał. Jego głos, gdy zachęcał go, by spojrzał na świat jego oczami, gdy chciał, by zbłądził. Zgrzeszył.

Kiedy jednak przez umysł mignął mu obraz postaci unoszącej się w kierunku Mrocznego Wymiaru, którą czekały nieskończone katusze, zaschło mu w gardle i zdecydowanym ruchem zdjął klejnot z przeznaczonego mu miejsca.

Poruszył dłońmi, czując przepływ mocy i stworzył Lustrzany Świat. Wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął poruszać zarówno ciałem jak i dłońmi, nie musząc patrzeć w księgę, by odtworzyć skomplikowane ruchy, mające dać mu wytchnienie.

Zamknął oczy, skupiając się tylko na jednej twarzy, jednej zawistnej masce i udręczonym spojrzeniu oczu, które na nowo musiały zapłonąć.

By nadać życiu sens.

*

Gdy przede mną pojawiają się wrota, zaciskam powieki, nie mogąc wytrzymać tak intensywnej jasności. Moc przetacza się przez Mroczny Wymiar i nagle słyszę dźwięk.

Ciche, jakby umęczone westchnienie. Dłoń dotyka mojej brody, ale nie jestem w stanie nawet syknąć z bólu, kiedy ten przeszywa moje nerwy.

― Nie ruszaj się. – Otula mnie jego głęboki szept, kiedy manipuluje przy więzach, naginając mroczną moc na własne potrzeby. Po chwili czuję, jak moje ciało zaczyna się przesuwać, wciąż uwieszone w przestrzeni. – Tak będzie lepiej – mówi tylko i idzie zdecydowanym krokiem, pozostawiając mnie za sobą.

Przez jeden krótki moment, przechodzi mi przez myśl, że przyszedł, by się nade mną pastwić, by pokazać mi, co straciłem.

Przez jeden krótki moment nie chcę go po prostu zabić. Chcę by poczuł ból porównywalny z tym, w jakim mnie uwięził.

Ale już po chwili czuję, że wkrótce sam się przesuwam, jakby ciągnęła mnie jakaś niewidzialna siła.

Wracam.

*

Strange upadł na kolana i czym prędzej odwrócił się, przygotowując wszystkie swoje siły, by ustabilizować pozycję mężczyzny, gdy tylko ten przejdzie przez wrota. Czuł ból, gdzieś w głębi, rozpacz, być może panikę, wszystko to przepełniło jego pierś, gdy tylko jego oczom ukazała się postać, którą przed laty uwięził w Mrocznym Wymiarze. Nie wyglądała już dłużej tak samo, jak zapamiętał. Jej ciało, choć poranione i w nienaturalnym odcieniu, zdecydowanie należało do człowieka. A oczy, te udręczone oczy, które nie opuszczały go przez ten cały czas, śledziły każdy jego ruch, kiedy zabierał go, och tak, zabierał go z powrotem do świata, do którego przynależał.

Nawet, jeśli łamał prawa natury, nawet jeśli tworzył odgałęzienie czasoprzestrzeni.

I chociaż wiedział, co będzie dalej, chociaż znał konsekwencje swojego wyboru, wiedział również, że nie będzie żałował. Ani teraz.

Ani nigdy.

*

Mija trochę czasu, nim spuszcza mnie z więzów i po raz pierwszy od dawna mogę stanąć o własnych siłach. Wiem, że czekał, aż odzyskam siły i przyzwyczaję się na powrót do świata. Przez cały ten czas nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku, sprawiając, że czułem się jak zwierzę w klatce. Ale już niedługo.

Poruszam palcami i czuję jak moc, przepływa przez moje ciało. Zaciskam pięść i opuszczam na nią wzrok.

― Szybko wracasz do siebie – mówi Strange. Jego głos jest nieco ochrypły, zupełnie jakby od dawna go nie używał. Nie odpowiadam, czując, jak narasta we mnie gniew, jak wszystkie negatywne uczucia we mnie kumulują się, jak na końcach palców formują się więzy.

Jeden ruch ręką i znowu czuję to cudowne uczucie, który wypełniało mnie, ilekroć manipulowałem energią. Ale dreszcz przechodzi przez moje ciało dopiero wówczas, gdy na twarzy Strange’a pojawia się ledwo powstrzymywany grymas, kiedy unosi się w powietrzu, spętany. Powoli do niego podchodzę, wyciągam dłoń i dotykam jego szybko unoszącej się piersi.

― To był błąd, Strange – szepczę, po czym odchylam się, by wziąć zamach, nim przebiję gowiązką energii, zatrzymując pracę jego serca. – I czyje teraz na wierzchu? – pytam, mrużąc oczy.

Ruch jest szybki, krew wypełnia dziurę w jego piersi, gdy chrypi:

― Moje. – I podnosi do góry dłoń.

Dopiero wówczas dostrzegam, że zapętlił czas.

 

Zniszczę go. 

*

Patrzył, jak Kaecilius odzyskuje siły, podświadomie unosząc dłoń do piersi i pocierając miejsce, w którym ten go wcześniej przebił. Umysł pamięta. Widzi wściekłość w jego oczach i jest przekonany, że tym razem nie skończy się to po prostu na śmierci.

― Coś ty zrobił? – Dobiega go wściekłe pytanie, ale jest przekonany, że mężczyzna wciąż nie wie, co _dokładnie_ zrobił. Nie ma zamiaru jednak tego ukrywać, nie, chce poczuć jego wściekłość na własnej skórze. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Chce uwolnić spętany znudzeniem umysł, chociaż przez chwilę żyć.

Porusza dłonią, a rzeczywistość wokół nich zaczyna się zmieniać. I dostrzega moment, w którym do Kaeciliusa dociera, co to naprawdę znaczy.

― Wymiar Lustrzany – syczy i na niego naciera.

*

Mój świat sprowadza się do jednego punktu, odgrywanego wciąż i wciąż i nie potrafię nic na to poradzić. Uderzam Strange’a w szczękę i napieram na jego ciało, dociskając go do ściany. W mojej dłoni pojawia się świetlista wiązka energii, którą rozcinam mu policzek.

Syczy, ale nie spuszcza ze mnie wzroku.

I kiedy odsuwam się, a on upada na ziemię, łapie mnie jeszcze za nogę.

― Zabij.

Nie musi prosić drugi raz.

Z pomocą całej wzbierającej we mnie energii rozrywam go, a krew bryzga na moją twarz. 

 

Oblizuję usta.

 

*

Wong początkowo myślał, że Strange wrócił do swojego dawnego życia, ale kiedy w końcu zdecydował się odwiedzić szpital, w którym pracował, kobieta o imieniu Christine powiedziała mu, że sama nie mogła skontaktować się z nim od tygodnia.

Zaczynał się martwić, ale zdecydował, że jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, żeby szukać pomocy wśród policji.

Rzucił ponure spojrzenie pustej kolumnie, na której powinno znajdować się Oko Agamotto.

Miał złe przeczucie.

*

― To był błąd, Strange. Popełniłeś błąd! – krzyczę, wkładając palce w otwartą ranę na jego piersi. Krztusi się i spomiędzy jego warg wypływa strużka krwi, którą zaraz oblizuje.

― Już masz dość? – chrypi, próbując podnieść się na łokciach. – Wolałbyś wrócić do swojej Jedni?

Nie, mimo wszystko Jednia była gorszym scenariuszem. Ale uwięzienie w Lustrzanym Wymiarze, z którego nie mogę wpływać na Świat Rzeczywisty, a zabicie Strange’a nic nie daje, nie jest tym, do czego dążyłem.

Chociaż chyba najgorsza w tym wszystkim jest wypełniająca mnie żądza, której dawniej, jeszcze przed przyjęciem Dormammu na swojego Mistrza, nigdy nie czułem. Żądza krwi, żądza niszczenia, zadawania bólu, czerpania z tego przyjemności. I chociaż Strange dał mi doskonałą możliwość, do jej zaspokojenia, z każdym kolejnym odtworzeniem czuję ją znowu i wkrótce nie wystarcza go torturować, nie wystarcza go zabić. Za każdym razem chcę więcej.

Poruszam palcami, przedzierając się przez spalone tkanki, aż czuję jak mięsień sercowy gwałtownie się kurczy.

Pomagam sobie magią, powiększając otwór, jednocześnie nie pozwalając mu stracić przytomności, jeszcze nie.

Pochylam się nad jego twarzą, kiedy w końcu udaje mi się sprawić, że spomiędzy jego warg wydobywa się zbolały jęk i nie potrafię dłużej się kontrolować, brutalnie go całuję, gryzę w wargę mocno, aż do moich ust wlewa się krew.

A potem wbijam palce i wyrywam serce z jego piersi.

Odsuwam się, ono uderza jeszcze kilka razy.

Oblizuję usta.

I pętla zaczyna się jeszcze raz.

*

― Myślisz, że policja będzie w stanie coś poradzić? – Kobieta przechyla głowę, ale w jej oczach widoczny jest lęk.

― Nie wiem, ale kończą nam się możliwości. Nie możemy dopuścić, żeby wieść o jego zaginięciu rozniosła się po multiuniwersum.

― Minęło już tyle czasu… Jeszcze dzisiaj zgłoszę zaginięcie, może im uda się wpaść na jakiś trop, który przeoczyliśmy.

Wong skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się i opuścił oddział.

*

― Nigdy nie sądziłem, że w ten sposób spędzę resztę życia – mruczę, powolnymi ruchami nacinając ciało wyginającego się pode mną Strange’a. Bez znaczenia, ile rozmów zdążyliśmy już przeprowadzić, nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek zdołał zrozumieć jego motywy.

Opowiedział mi o tym, jak wymógł na Dormammu zaprzestanie próby przejęcia ziemi, w jaki sposób zamknął mnie w Mrocznym Wymiarze na przeszło cztery lata.

Zapętlając czas.

Najwyraźniej Strange dał się omamić szaleństwu znacznie szybciej niż ja. A może to monotonia jego życia doprowadziła do tego, że wolał postawić swoje życie na szali, wolał cierpieć, niż pozwolić płynąć czasowi w zgodzie z naturą.

― Wolałeś pozostać _tam_? – pyta. Ma podkrążone oczy, sine i popuchnięte wargi. Jasną skórę poznaczoną dziesiątkami płytkich linii, układających się w wzór skomplikowanej, silnej tarczy.

― Nie. Wolę cię zgładzać – mruczę mu do ucha, nim w końcu rozrywam mu gardło i, przez jeden krótki moment, patrzę z zadowoleniem na rozlewająca się po posadzce krew.

*

― Szukamy dalej, ale trop nam się urywa i od tygodnia nie znaleźliśmy żadnych nowych poszlak. Doktor Strange najwyraźniej rozpłynął się w powietrzu, wygląda wręcz na to, że sam chciał zniknąć – powiedziała jasnowłosa detektyw, przekładając teczki z miejsca na miejsce na swoim szerokim biurku. Christine nie miała nawet siły podziękować, po prostu odwróciła się na pięcie i opuściła jej biuro szybkim krokiem, wiedząc, że jeszcze słowo, a nie wytrzyma.

Obawiała się, że straciła go na zawsze.

*

― Jesteś – uderzenie – słaby – uderzenie – nawet, jeśli chcesz udawać, że jest inaczej. – Uderzam raz jeszcze.

Pierwszy raz pętla trwa tak długo, chociaż wiem, że zacznie się znowu, nim dzień dobiegnie końca.

Strange już nawet nie próbuje podnieść się z ziemi, patrząc na mnie z poziomu posadzki zapuchniętymi oczami.

Nie wiem, ile już razy przechodziliśmy przez to od nowa, każdorazowo jednak finał był ten sam. Nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać. Jego energia była zbyt piękna, jego ciało, jego oczy, te udręczone, płonące oczy, skierowane tylko na mnie, wciąż i wciąż, rozpalające się i gasnące.

Kilkukrotnie po prostu zatrzymuję jego serce.

Kilkukrotnie rozrywam go na strzępy.

Znaczę jego plecy.

Brzuch.

Rozrywam gardło, pierś, wyrywam kręgosłup, kiedy jeszcze żyje.

Chcę go niszczyć, chcę pokazać mu każdą kolejną torturą, jak bardzo go pożądam, jak bardzo jego ból mnie syci.

Czasami się opiera, czasami walczy, podsycając to pragnienie, czasami czołga się u moich stóp.

Czasami dotyka mojego policzka swoimi drżącymi, niesprawnymi dłońmi, całuje zakrwawionymi wargami.

Czasami nie chcę go zabijać.

Ale muszę.

*

― Znaleźliśmy to w odpływie i udało nam się ustalić, że DNA, które na tym wyizolowaliśmy należy do doktora Strange’a. – Detektyw pokazała Christine pierścień i ze spokojem patrzyła, jak Wong ściska kobietę za ramię. – Panie Wong, wcześniej mówił pan, że znalezienie tego będzie równoznaczne z końcem śledztwa. Jako że sami nie możemy go tak po prostu zamknąć, zostanie odłożone na bok, dopóki nie ulegnie przedawnieniu. Póki co doktor Strange będzie utrzymywał status zaginionego, nim do opinii publicznej będzie można podać informację o jego prawdopodobnej śmierci. To wszystko, przykro mi, że nic nie mogliśmy zrobić.

― To naprawdę dużo. Więcej i tak nie mogliście – odarł Wong, wymieniając uprzejmy uścisk.

Kiedy wyszli na ulicę, pokręcił głową, ale na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Christine zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego z niezrozumieniem.

― Dobre wieści?

― Jest w Lustrzanym Wymiarze bez pierścienia, co normalnie oznacza, że jest w nim uwięziony.

― Normalnie…?

― Ale Strange’a ta zasada nie ogranicza. Nie z kamieniem nieskończoności. Po prostu jeszcze o tym nie wie. – Parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową.

*

Strange pluje krwią. 

― Zrób to jeszcze raz, tak jakby to miał być ostatni ― mówi, patrząc na mnie spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. 

Jego widok sprawia mi prawdziwą przyjemność, nawet jeśli mogłem oglądać go takim już niezliczoną ilość razy. 

W jego cierpieniu jest prawdziwe piękno, napuchnięte i pogryzione wargi stanowią dzieło sztuki, cięcia na ostrych kościach policzkowych wprawiają moje ciało w drżenie a nieugięte spojrzenie dopełnia tego niezwykłego obrazu. 

Łapię go za włosy i przyciągam do pocałunku, w który wkładam całe swoje pragnienie, którym pokazuję mu, czym dla mnie jest. A kiedy go puszczam i odpycham i patrzę na moje palce, widzę kilka pojedynczych włosów, które mu wyrwałem. 

_Jakby to miał być ostatni raz_. 

Pełen pasji, pełen amoku, pełen nienawiści i uwielbienia. 

― Będziesz żałował, że kiedykolwiek o to poprosiłeś, Strange.

― Sprawdź mnie ― mówi i zgina się w pół, kiedy szybkim ruchem uderzam go w pierś. Podtrzymuje się dłonią, żeby nie upaść, więc formuję smukły sztylet, którym rozrywam mu koszulę na piersi. Cięcie nie jest głębokie, ale krew szybko zaczyna spływać w dół jego torsu. 

Jest taki piękny. 

Przesuwam ostrzem jeszcze raz i jęczę w akompaniamencie jego syku. 

To jeszcze nie wszystko, pragnę więcej, mocniej. 

Sięgam do rany palcami, wsuwam w nią paznokcie i lekko rozchylam. 

Z jego warg wyrywa się krótki krzyk, tak piękny, zachrypnięty, przeradzający się w jęk, kiedy palce zastępuje mój język, przesuwający się powoli wzdłuż rany. 

Jego ciało drży z wysiłku, a moje usta są pełne krwi. Sięgam do jego warg, chcący, by poznał swój smak, by dzielił to ze mną. Widzę, że nie ma nic przeciwko, bierze wszystko, każdą porcję bólu, którą mu ofiarowuję, każde cierpienie. 

Zdzieram z niego rozdartą wcześniej koszulę, jednocześnie przywołując energię, która po chwili formuje się w moich dłoniach w łańcuch, którym owijam jego szyję. 

― Błagaj, Strange. Błagaj o więcej ― szepczę i popycham go na ścianę, dociskając do niej swoim ciałem. 

Chcę poczuć go całym sobą. 

Zrzucam z siebie własne odzienie i na powrót przywieram do jego wciąż nieskalanych pleców. 

― Błagaj, a dam ci, czego tak bardzo pragniesz, Strange. Chciałeś być mój i jesteś. Mogę dać ci więcej, wiesz, że mogę ― szepczę, powoli się poruszając. Widzę, jak jego ciało poddaje się intensywnemu dreszczowi, a krew z każdym naszym ruchem rozmazuje się po ścianie. 

― Ja ― chrypi, na co zaciskam mocniej łańcuch na jego szyi, który z każdą chwilą pozostawia po sobie coraz intensywniejszy ślad. ― Błagam, weź mnie, weź mnie całego. Kaeciliusie. Zniszcz mnie. 

Gwałtownym ruchem zmieniam naszą pozycję i teraz to jego plecy przyciskają się do ściany. 

Widząc go takim, czując jego krew na swoim torsie, smak jego ust między moimi wargami dociera do mnie, że wszystkie inne moje ofiary były zwykłymi śmieciami. Strange jest inny, Strange jest siłą, której potrzebuję, jest jasną energią, którą muszę z niego wyssać, zbrukać to niepoprawne światło, nieustannie tlące się w jego oczach. 

Mógłbym tak żyć, rozciągnąć ten moment na wieki, bez pętli, bez śmierci, tylko on i ja.

Nigdy nie wyglądał piękniej. 

Ale musi tak być. 

Muszę być jego śmiercią, by on stał się moim życiem.   
   
*

― On wróci. 

*

― Jaki ty miałeś w tym cel, Strange? – syczę, przygwożdżając go do ziemi.

― Starożytna nie chciała twojej śmierci. Popełniłem błąd. Ona popełniła, ograniczając cię, przez co zwróciłeś się do Dormammu. Który stworzył z ciebie bestię. – Wygina plecy, kiedy przesuwam po nich ostrzem mrocznej energii, jedyną pozostałością po mocy czerpanej z Mrocznego Wymiaru. ― Związałem nasze dusze, Kaeciliusie. Świat przyjmie nas z powrotem, dla niego powrócimy jako jedność.

To niemożliwe.

To powinno być niemożliwe.

Przywraca mnie do świata, przerywa pętlę i dzięki mocy Kamienia wyrywa nas z wymiaru lustrzanego.

Patrzę jak podnosi się z ziemi, bierze rzuconą w kąt koszulę i zarzuca ją na siebie. Staje prosto, podchodzi do mnie i pochyla się nad uchem.

― Okiełznałem bestię – szepcze, a świat wokół nas zaczyna się załamywać. ― Karmiąc ją sobą.


End file.
